Dark Master Zorc
ゾーク | romaji_name = Dāku Masutā Zōku | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | gender = Male }} Dark Master Zorc is the avatar of Dark Bakura used in his game of Monster World against Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki. Biography Pre-game storyline Monsley Kingdom had once been a peaceful place, until Zorc awakened from his long sleep. The sky turned black and Zorc arrived. Zorc assassinated the king and turned the castle into his evil den. Zorc then created monsters to do his bidding and lorded over the people with great cruelty. After many years under Zorc's rule, Monsley Kingdom became known as Monster World. People lived in fear and cursed their lives until a hero came forward, setting out to defeat Zorc. Game Dark Bakura (manga) played the role of Zorc in a game of Monster World against Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda, who played the adventurers, using the miniatures; Yugi, Joey, Anzu and Hiroto. Zorc disguised himself as a human to get close the adventurers and lure them into the forest. He lay on the ground, pretending to have been attacked when they found him. He told the group that he had been attacked by a monster who stole his treasure, which was a holy sword he was to give to the hero to defeat Zorc. He begs the adventurers to help him get it back. Yugi and Anzu are reluctant at first, but they decide to help him. Inside the forest, they're confronted by a group of monsters. After the adventurers defeat the monsters, Zorc laughs and changes into his true form. With the player's defenses down, Zorc gets the first move. Dark Bakura rolls a 00, allowing him to trap Anzu in her miniature. Enraged Joey rolls out of turn, getting a 99, causing him to also get trapped in his miniature. Honda rolls a 94, causing Hiroto to freeze in fear instead of attacking Zorc. Zorc rolls another 00, trapping Hiroto in his miniature. Yugi insists that he be sealed in his miniature too, allowing Dark Yugi to take control and roll for the adventurers. Dark Yugi rolls a 03, allowing Hiroto to shoot off Zorc's left hand. Zorc's hand mutates into Zorc Arm Dragon and Eyeball. Zorc flies back to his castle, leaving them to fight the adventurers. After the adventurers arrive at his castle, Zorc traps them in a chamber, requiring a certain dice roll to escape. As Dark Yugi struggles to roll a number to save his friends, Zorc strikes the party, lowering their HP. Dark Yugi rolls a number to save his friends, before Zorc strikes the chamber again. Zorc cuts down the tower above the chamber, while the players appear behind him. Joey, Hiroto and Anzu strike Zorc in succession. Yugi then sends the monsters he's tamed to attack him again. Despite all the critical rolls, Zorc isn't damaged too badly, since he is of a much higher level. Using his Black Magic Dark Catastrophe, Zorc blasts the adventurers, leaving them each at 1 HP. Joey leaps at Zorc and stabs him in the face, taking out one of his eyes. Since Dark Bakura's soul is linked to Zorc, with Zorc missing his left hand, Ryo Bakura is able to control Dark Bakura's left hand and messes up Dark Bakura's next roll. Yugi gets a critical roll and aims his training hand at Zorc. Zorc laughs that it will have no effect on him, but Yugi sends it into the wound, where they cut his hand off and pulls out Ryo Bakura as a level 13 White Mage. Before coming out Ryo lowers Zorc's defenses. Hiroto then shoots at Zorc taking out a chunk of his stomach. After being pushed to his limits, Zorc transforms into his final form, in order to use Zorc Inferno to wipe out the heroes. However, with White Mage Bakura forming a barrier, the damage was reduced to the point that they barely survived. This attack left Zorc's weak point open, and before it could close, Pokii jumped into it to leave it open. Yugi smashed through it with his magic hand while saving Pokii, causing Zorc tremendous damage and Joey dealt a killing blow by bisecting Zorc at the waist. This left a dying Zorc with only one option: self-destruct and take everyone with him. However, due to Ryo implanting his soul into his dark counterpart's dice, it caused them to shatter and Zorc's self-destruct command was nullified. Anzu then dealt the final blow that shattered Zorc completely. Statistics Zorc was a powerful Monster World piece, having 500 HP and was at Level 15. His special attack is called "Zorc Magic: Dark Catastrophe", a powerful magical explosion which is performed when a Super Critical (00) is rolled, and can kill any opponents that have 50 HP or less in one strike. Zorc had a number of other abilities. He is able to fly and use his claws to slash through a tower. He can trap players inside their miniatures if his player rolls a Super Critical. Parts of his body that are cut off can evolve into monsters, including Zorc Arm Dragon and Zorc Arm Eyeball. When low on HP, Zorc can transform into a final form, to which he has access to a very powerful attack called "Zorc Inferno". Although this is powerful, it reveals his weakness: an eye in the middle of the chest to which is also the source of the Zorc Inferno. However, the emission spot closes quickly, which requires the heroes to attack quickly or lose their chance. If at his absolute limit, Zorc can self-destruct, killing the opponents along with himself. Influence Two cards have been based on this character: "Zorc" and "Dark Master - Zorc". "Dark Master - Zorc's" effect is determined by a die roll, similiar to how dice were used to determine the nature of Zorc's moves in Monster World. The card "Contract with the Dark Master" is used to Summon "Dark Master - Zorc". It depicts Zorc changing from his human disguise to his true form. This character may have been the inspiration for the character Zorc Necrophades from later series, who was also the boss of an RPG played by Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura. Other appearances DarkMasterZorc2.png | Dark Master Zorc (Toei) Category:Monster World figures Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters